A Leaf in The Wind
by EF-5 Disaster
Summary: Three years after the episode Endgame Avatar Korra becomes a fully realized Avatar. Then after a meeting with Koh she will train in the force.
1. Prelude

A Leaf in the Wind:

Three years after the events of "endgame", we see the lives of Avatar Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and the whole Gang.

Pairings: Makorra, Bolin X Asami, and other pairings.

Rated M For later mature content.

Disclaimer I don't own The Legend of Korra I am only a big fan.

Prelude:

Avatar Korra's Special Ceremony

The twenty year old Avatar glanced in the mirror, her blue eyes staring in the reflection. She was dressed in a beautiful gown and her hair was down in waves. Today was a big day for her today was the day she is realized as a fully realized Avatar. Everyone she knew would be there. Her parents, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and the list goes on.

She could not believe that she had finally mastered Airbending and the Avatar State. Mako Korra's Boyfriend was excited when Tenzin called her a master in the art of Airbending. She remembers how he passionately kissed her after she spared against the Grand Master. That was yesterday, now Pema and Tenzin are hosting a get together for the special occasion.

Korra felt that someone entered the room; she turned and saw that it was Mako who was blushing looking at her.

"Hi Korra." He spoke softly. Walking over to her and then embracing her in a loving hug, as they shared glances. His body always felt warm to her. He leaned and kissed her softly of the lips.

"Hello, Mako. Can you believe that I am now a fully realized avatar? The youngest fully realized Avatar in history."

"As I told you before you are amazing." The firebender looked into the avatars eyes. "I have something for you; can you close your eyes?" Korra had closed her eyes as she felt something be placed on her neck. "Okay now, open them." Korra had opened her eyes and glanced down at her neck where she saw a necklace. She then realized the age old water tribe tradition when water tribe women become engaged it is by a betrothal necklace.

She felt her eyes widen, before she spoke to her boyfriend. "Is this what I think it is Mako?"

"Korra will you marry me?" the Avatar felt tears in her eyes and then she kissed Mako.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." She then kissed him again.

"Excuse me Avatar Korra we are waiting for you." Tenzin spoke meaning the ceremony was ready to begin. Tenzin did not realize the necklace the newly engaged Avatar wore as she was blushing as she followed behind her airbending teacher and mentor.

She walked out of the temple and everyone who was in attendance clapped as she arrived. Katara was watching her closely, she watched Katara move closer to her and then Mako wrapped her arm around her toned waist.

"Hello Korra. Mako." The elderly Master waterbender spoke.

"Master Katara." The young couple said in unison.

"It is so nice to see young love I remember when and I got engaged."

"I have heard this story before." Korra told Katara, and she gave a dumbfounded look.

"How do you know how I got engaged I never told you the story before?"

"Aang told me."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 1

A Leaf in the Wind:

After the events of "endgame", we see the lives of Avatar Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and the whole Gang.

Pairings: Makorra, Bolin X Asami, and other pairings.

Rated M: For later mature content.

Disclaimer I don't own The Legend of Korra I am only a big fan.

Author Note I wanted to apologize for such a late update for this story.

Chapter 1

**The wedding **

No Ones POV

It has been a year since Mako proposed to Korra and now is finally the day that they were to be married. The bride and groom where both getting ready in separate rooms. Senna helped her daughter with her hair which was in long brown waves. While Asami helped with Korra's make-up. Bolin the brother of the groom came into the room.

"We are ready when she is." Bolin spoke softly to the women in the room.

"Give us another five minutes then she will look perfect." Asami said to her boyfriend after giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"I hate getting all dolled up; I cannot wait until I get this dumb ass dress off of me. I hate wedding customs. " the Avatar spoke in protest in the chair by the mirror.

"Well that is too bad Korra." Senna said to her twenty-two year old daughter continuing to fuss with her daughters long curls.

"Perfect, my masterpiece is complete" Asami said twirling in her red bridesmaid dress.

"She is so beautiful. " Senna spoke.

"You are going to take Mako's breath away." They both said to the young Avatar.

But Korra was not paying attention; her attention was on the window.

"Do you see that little girl outside?" the avatar pointed at the window.

"No we do not see anyone outside the window Korra."

"She must have cold feet."

As soon as Asami spoke, Korra jumped out of the two story window, using airbending to float gracefully to the snowy ground below and ran in the direction where she claimed to see a young girl.

"Korra get back here." Everyone called out her name, as she disappeared into the tundra.

Korra's POV

Damn I hate running in stupid dresses. I can never maneuver myself correctly. Where did the little girl go?

"Looking for someone, Korra?"

"Hey Aang, I was following this little girl. I felt this connection with her. Can you help me find her?"

"The person you seek Korra is not even born yet, as the Avatar you can meet people before they enter your life. I once had a vision I meet my good friend Toph in the swamps. "

"Who is she Aang?"

"You will find out in time Korra." The next thing Korra knew Aang disappeared in a puff of avatar energy.

Damnit now I am lost and I am supposed to get married today. The girl looked so familiar to me except she had amber colored eyes like Mako.

"Korra." I heard my fiancé call to me before giving me a giant hug. "Why did you run off?"

"I saw someone."

"Good thing Naga is such an amazing tracker."

"That she is."

"What did you mean by you saw someone Korra? A spirit? A past life?"

"A little girl Mako."

"What did she look like?"

"She was watertribe but had firenation eyes. Aang told me that she wasn't even born yet, that she was a vision."

"Oh, well I think we made everyone wait a long time for our wedding ceremony lets get back to that shall we?"

"Of course Mr. Hat Trick." I jumped on Naga with airbending.

"You can call me Mr. Hat Trick only if you become Mrs. Hat Trick."

"Deal"

I heard a giggle behind us as Naga ran to the ceremony."


	3. Author Note: Very Important News!

A hello reader, EF-5 Disaster is bringing you excellent news.

Since I love **Star Wars **and **Legend of Korra/ATLA **equally I wanted to bring a fascinating story to the table that has not been done before. Does everyone remember that the Lion Turtle stating to Aang "before the days of benders and the avatar everyone bended the energy within themselves."?

That is how I came up with the idea that energy bending connects with the **force. **

Please tell me what you think of this **idea,** and I will have a new chapter up very soon.


End file.
